Ninjago (Série)
Alessandro Bevilacqua Aurélien Ringelheim Jean-Michel Vovq Thibaut Delmotte Marie-Line Landerwyn Jean-Marc Delhausse Alessandro Bevilacqua Nicolas Matthys Luc Vandermaelen Cécile Florin Benoit Strulus Maxime Donnay Nicolas Dubois Maxime Donnay Patrick Brüll Peppino Capotondi Nicolas Dubois Benoit Van Dorslaer Nicolas Matthys Laurent Bonnet |diffusion us=2011 - 2015 |diffusion fr=2011 - 2015 }} Ninjago est une série de films Ninjago diffusée aux États-Unis sur Cartoon Network. Le pilote en deux parties a été diffusé sur TF1 dans TFou le 20 février 2011 et les deux première saisons de treize épisodes chacune ainsi que la troisième saison de huit épisodes et la quatrième saison de dix épisodes sont diffusées sur France 3 dans Ludo depuis 2012. La série est également diffusée sur France 4. Le pilote n'a fait l'objet que d'un DVD promotionnel tandis que les deux premières saisons sont disponibles en téléchargement légal et en coffret DVD. Casting Version originale *Vincent Tong - Kai *Paul Dobson - Wu / Falcon / Venomari General *Kelly Metzger - Nya *Kirby Morrow - Cole / Constrictai Soldier *Michael Adamthwaite - Jay / Hypnobrai Guard / Mailman / Fangpyre Soldier *Brent Miller - Zane / Loyal Hypnobrai / Hypnobrai Soldier *Mark Oliver - Garmadon *Michael Kopsa - Samukai *Brian Drummond - Kruncha / Nuckal *Jillian Michaels - Lloyd / Edna Walker *Ian James Corlett - Skales / Snake Arbiter *John Novak - Hypnobrai General / Constrictai *Colin Murdock - Ed Walker *Mackenzie Gray - Fangpyre General *Michael Dobson - Pythor Générique et bande originale La chanson du générique, The Weekend Whip, est interprétée par le groupe The Fold, qui a également composé plusieurs autres chansons pour la série. Pour la saison 3, Réinitialisé (Rebooted), le générique a été remixé. Toutes les chansons sont disponibles sur les plateformes de téléchargement légal et peuvent être également écoutées sur le YouTube officiel du groupe. Précédemment, les chansons des premières saisons étaient également disponibles sur un bracelet USB vendu par JAM Music Company.Facebook LEGO Ninjago USB Album For the Spinners (1er octobre 2012) #Ninja Go! 3:36 #Born to Be a Ninja 2:29 #A-W-E-S-O-M-E 3:16 #The Weekend Whip (Chris Lord-alge Mix) 3:32 #Ninja Go! (Singback Version) 3:36 #Born to Be a Ninja (Singback Version) 2:30 #A-W-E-S-O-M-E (Singback Version) 3:18 #The Weekend Whip (Singback Version) 3:31 Singles Rebooted (2014) *The Weekend Whip Michael AM 2014 Remix 4:18 (26 janvier 2014) *After the Blackout 3:57 (19 février 2014) *After the Blackout Instrumental 3:57 (19 février 2014) *Full Digital 3:45 (28 juin 2014) *Full Digital Instrumental 3:45 (28 juin 2014) *We are Ninjas 3:33 (4 août 2014) *We are Ninjas Instrumental 3:33 (4 août 2014) *Spinning out in Color 3:35 (5 septembre 2014) *Spinning out in Color Instrumental 3:35 (5 septembre 2014) *Eye of the Storm 3:42 (6 octobre 2014) *Eye of the Storm Instrumental 3:42 (6 octobre 2014) LEGO Ninjago The Weekend Whip feat. Sensei Wu|''The Weekend Whip'' The Fold "Ninja, Go!" FULL VERSION HQ LEGO NINJAGO|''Ninja Go!'' The Fold "Born To Be A Ninja" FULL VERSION HQ LEGO NINJAGO|''Born to be a Ninja'' The Fold "A-W-E-S-O-M-E" FULL VERSION HQ LEGO NINJAGO|''A-W-E-S-O-M-E'' LEGO Ninjago Rebooted NEW THEME SONG! "The Weekend Whip" Remixed|''The Weekend Whip'' Remix LEGO NINJAGO "After The Blackout" Official Music Video|''After the Blackout'' LEGO NINJAGO Zane The Titanium Ninja, "Full Digital" The Fold|''Full Digital'' LEGO NINJAGO "We Are Ninja" LYRIC VIDEO|''We are Ninja'' LEGO NINJAGO "Spinning Out In Color" Official Video by The Fold|''Spinning out in Color'' LEGO NINJAGO Nindroids Attack! Eye of the Storm (OFFICIAL VIDEO)|''Eye of the Storm'' La bande originale de la série est composée par Jay Vincent et Michael Kramer. Elle est disponible sur les plateformes de téléchargement légal depuis le 5 septembre 2014 et sur CD depuis le 30 septembre 2014. Une playlist de soixante-dix titres peut également être écoutée sur le YouTube officiel de Jay Vincent. Les deux compositeurs ont choisi de représenter les gentils avec des instruments à vent et les méchants avec des instruments à corde et ont utilisé des instruments venant du monde entier dont la Chine, le Japon, l'Amérique du Sud et l'Inde.Michael Kramer & Jay Vincent's 'Ninjago' to be Released sur Soundtrack.net #Ninjago Overture 1:38 #Attack of the Skeleton Army 3:53 #Training Course 2:23 #Discovering Spinjitzu / Dragon Ride 2:48 #Slither Pit 3:06 #The Mailman / Jay's Parents 1:42 #Pythor P. Chumsworth 2:56 #Weapons Take Flight 2:40 #Catching the Samurai 3:07 #Sensei Lives On / Battling the Guardian 2:41 #Falcon Chase 3:02 #Zane's True Potential 4:05 #Roomies with Garmadon 1:10 #A Family Divided 4:05 #Revealing the Green Ninja 3:16 #Race to Ouroboros 3:19 #Summoning the Great Devourer 3:37 #Taking the Bait 2:28 #Go Ninja Go 3:17 Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Overture|''Overture'' Épisodes Film Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu.png|''La légende de Ninjago'' (Way of the Ninja, The Golden Weapon, King of Shadows et Weapons of Destiny)|link=La légende de Ninjago Saison 1 La légende des serpents.png|'Épisode 1' La légende des serpents (Rise of the Snakes)|link=La légende des serpents La famille de Zane.png|'Épisode 2' La famille de Zane (Home)|link=La famille de Zane La morsure du serpent.png|'Épisode 3' La morsure du serpent (Snakebit)|link=La morsure du serpent Méfiez-vous des serpents.png|'Épisode 4' Méfiez-vous des serpents (Never Trust a Snake)|link=Méfiez-vous des serpents Le rassemblement des serpents.png|'Épisode 5' Le rassemblement des serpents (Can of Worms)|link=Le rassemblement des serpents Le roi serpent.png|'Épisode 6' Le roi serpent (The Snake King)|link=Le roi serpent Tic tac.png|'Épisode 7' Tic tac (Tic Tock)|link=Tic tac La métamorphose de Jay.png|'Épisode 8' La métamorphose de Jay (Once Bitten, Twice Shy)|link=La métamorphose de Jay Les forgerons royaux.png|'Épisode 9' Les forgerons royaux (The Royal Blacksmiths)|link=Les forgerons royaux Le ninja vert.png|'Épisode 10' Le ninja vert (The Green Ninja)|link=Le ninja vert Le choix de Garmadon.png|'Épisode 11' Le choix de Garmadon (All of Nothing)|link=Le choix de Garmadon Le réveil du Grand Dévoreur.png|'Épisode 12' Le réveil du Grand Dévoreur (The Rise of the Great Devourer)|link=Le réveil du Grand Dévoreur Le jour du Grand Dévoreur.png|'Épisode 13' Le jour du Grand Dévoreur (Day of the Great Devourer)|link=Le jour du Grand Dévoreur Saison 2 L'avènement des ténèbres.png|'Épisode 14' L'avènement des ténèbres (Darkness Shall Rise)|link=L'avènement des ténèbres Pirates contre ninjas.png|'Épisode 15' Pirates contre ninjas (Pirates vs. Ninja)|link=Pirates contre ninjas Les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls.png|'Épisode 16' Les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls (Double Trouble)|link=Les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls La course ninjaball.png|'Épisode 17' La course ninjaball (Ninjaball Run)|link=La course ninjaball Jeux d'enfant.png|'Épisode 18' Jeux d'enfant (Child's Play)|link=Jeux d'enfant Retour vers le passé.png|'Épisode 19' Retour vers le passé (Wrong Place, Wrong Time)|link=Retour vers le passé Le guerrier de pierre.png|'Épisode 20' Le guerrier de pierre (The Stone Army)|link=Le guerrier de pierre Le jour où Ninjago s'est mis à trembler.png|'Épisode 21' Le jour où Ninjago s'est mis à trembler (The Day Ninjago Stood Still)|link=Le jour où Ninjago s'est mis à trembler Retrouvailles.png|'Épisode 22' Retrouvailles (The Last Voyage)|link=Retrouvailles Le temple de la lumière.png|'Épisode 23' Le temple de la lumière (Island of Darkness)|link=Le temple de la lumière Le dernier espoir.png|'Épisode 24' Le dernier espoir (The Last Hope)|link=Le dernier espoir L'ultime combat a commencé.png|'Épisode 25' L'ultime combat a commencé ! (Return of the Overlord)|link=L'ultime combat a commencé ! L'avènement du maître du Spinjitzu.png|'Épisode 26' L'avènement du maître du Spinjitzu (Rise of the Spinjitzu Master)|link=L'avènement du maître du Spinjitzu Saison 3 : Réinitialisé ! L'ennemi invisible.jpg|'Épisode 27' L'ennemi invisible (The Surge)|link=L'ennemi invisible L'art de combattre sans combattre.jpg|'Épisode 28' L'art de combattre sans combattre (The Art of the Silent Fist)|link=L'art de combattre sans combattre Blackout.jpg|'Épisode 29' Blackout (Blackout)|link=Blackout La malédiction du maître d'or.jpg|'Épisode 30' La malédiction du maître d'or (The Curse of the Golden Master)|link=La malédiction du maître d'or À l'intérieur du Digivers.jpg|'Épisode 31' À l'intérieur du Digivers (Enter the Digiverse)|link=À l'intérieur du Digivers Nom de code Arcturus.jpg|'Épisode 32' Nom de code : Arcturus (Codename: Arcturus)|link=Nom de code : Arcturus Le vide intersidéral.jpg|'Épisode 33' Le vide intersidéral (The Void)|link=Le vide intersidéral Le ninja de titane.jpg|'Épisode 34' Le ninja de titane (The Titanium Ninja)|link=Le ninja de titane Saison 4 : Le tournoi des éléments L'invitation.jpg|'Épisode 35' L'invitation (The Invitation)|link=L'invitation Il ne peut en rester qu'un.jpg|'Épisode 36' Il ne peut en rester qu'un (Only One Can Remain)|link=Il ne peut en rester qu'un L'adversaire.jpg|'Épisode 37' L'adversaire (Versus)|link=L'adversaire Un combat qui roule.jpg|'Épisode 38' Un combat qui roule ! (Ninja Roll)|link=Un combat qui roule ! Un espion pour un autre.jpg|'Épisode 39' Un espion pour un autre (Spy for a Spy)|link=Un espion pour un autre Le sortilège.jpg|'Épisode 40' Le sortilège (Spellbound)|link=Le sortilège Élément oublié.jpg|'Épisode 41' Élément oublié (The Forgotten Element)|link=Élément oublié Le jour du dragon.jpg|'Épisode 42' Le jour du dragon (The Day of the Dragon)|link=Le jour du dragon La plus grande de toutes les peurs.jpg|'Épisode 43' La plus grande de toutes les peurs (The Greatest Fear of All)|link=La plus grande de toutes les peurs Le couloir des anciens.jpg|'Épisode 44' Le couloir des anciens (The Corridor of Elders)|link=Le couloir des anciens Saison 5 Avis de tempête.png|'Épisode 45' Avis de tempête (Winds of Change)|link=Avis de tempête Une histoire de fantômes.jpg|'Épisode 46' Une histoire de fantômes (Ghost Story)|link=Une histoire de fantômes Le parchemin du Airjitzu.jpg|'Épisode 47' Le parchemin du Airjitzu (Stiix and Stones)|link=Le parchemin du Airjitzu Le temple hanté.jpg|'Épisode 48' Le temple hanté (The Temple on Haunted Hill)|link=Le temple hanté Le sabre du sanctuaire.jpg|'Épisode 49' Le sabre du sanctuaire (Peak-a-Boo)|link=Le sabre du sanctuaire Les seize royaumes.jpg|'Épisode 50' Les seize royaumes (Kingdom Come)|link=Les seize royaumes La trahison de Ronan.jpg|'Épisode 51' La trahison de Ronan (The Crooked Path)|link=La trahison de Ronan Les épreuves de la tombe.jpg|'Épisode 52' Les épreuves de la tombe (Grave Danger)|link= Un monde envoûté - Première partie.jpg|'Épisode 53' Un monde envoûté, partie 1 (Curse World, Part I)|link= Transparent vidéo.png|'Épisode 54' Un monde envoûté, partie 2 (Curse World, Part II)|link= Galerie Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Le film.jpg|DVD promotionnel Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 1.jpg|Coffret saison 1 Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 2.jpg|Coffret saison 2 Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 3.jpg|Coffret saison 3 Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 4.jpg|Coffret saison 4 Vidéos Ninjago Trailer2 11 1m FR 16066|La bande annonce de la saison 1 LEGO NinjagoTrailer 5-13 12 1m FR HD 17707|La bande annonce de la saison 1 LEGO Ninjago Rebooted Official Trailer 2014|La bande annonce de la saison 3 LEGO Ninjago The Beginning to 2014|La vue d'ensemble de la série Liens externes *Ninjago sur France 3 *Vidéo à la demande sur Pluzz *Site officiel de The Fold *Site officiel de Jay Vincent *Site officiel de Michael Kramer *YouTube officiel de The Fold *YouTube officiel de Jay Vincent Références en:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Ninjago Catégorie:2011 Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:2014 Catégorie:2015 Catégorie:Ninjago (Série)